Those Words
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Kate Beckett relives some old memories of a past tragedy after a similar tragedy happens in Boston. She goes home and realizes all she needs are those words to make her day better


This is my first attempt at a Castle fanfic it takes place in the present time Castle and Beckett are a couple and everything is as is on the show.

Those Words

Detective Kate Beckett sat her desk there were no new cases she knew she should be glad nobody was dying but she was so bored she was actually browsing Castle's website. She glanced at her watch is was only 2:45 she still had most of the day left "I'll loose my mind if I have to sit at the desk all day" she complained to no one in particular.

"Did you say something boss" Ryan asked looking up from his paper work

"No I'm just bored" she answered "So how is Jenny" she asked.

He smiled when she mentioned his pregnant wife but before he could say anything they heard a commotion coming from the police scanner downstairs

"I wonder what's going on" Kate questions

"Google the Boston Marathon: Esposito came in a little out of breath "someone said there was some sort of explosion near the finish line" he filled in his colleges.

Kate quickly turned back to her computer typing *Boston Marathon* into the search bar. She gasped at what came up "There were two explosions near the finish line of the marathon" she looked at the images that had already appeared.

Kate swallowed hard as memories of another tragic event filled her mind. She was a rookie fresh out of the academy it was a warm sunny September morning that soon turned cloudily with smoke and debit. She looked up to see the twin towers both had dark black smoke barreling out of them. One tower disappeared from the skyline voices were screaming from the street around her and from her walkie talkie. She looked around there were people all bloody from various injuries most of them scared, crying and shaking, it was like an episode of one of her dad's favorite shows *Mash* she almost expected to see Hawkeye and BJ working on the victims. She was part of the NYPD for just a few short weeks she knew she should be helping but she was in shock as she watched the second tower disappear from the skyline. She'd lived in New York all her life when she was little there was a bombing in the parking garage of the World Trade Center but this, this was different. She blinked back tears as she pulled out her cell phone she tried to call her dad but the call wasn't registering probably because the rest of America was trying to call someone too. She found out later it had been a terrorist attack two planes crashed into the towers a third plane crashed into the pentagon and a 4th plane went down in a field in , Pennsylvania , she also found out a few good friends on the force including her best friend from the academy had perished in the chaos.

"Beckett"

Kate blinked when she heard her name

"Are you okay" Ryan and Esposito looked at her with concern

"Uh yeah sorry the Boston Marathon it reminded me of something else" she told them

" Yeah" both men nodded in agreement. They both had memories of that September morning too.

"Was anyone hurt in Boston" she asked them

"It says at least two confirmed dead and there could be as many as a hundred injured" Ryan answered

"Man this is bogus these people were running for charity or cheering on family and friends and someone decides to blow them up I thought we were done with this after 9/11" Esposito was mad. "I thought when I fought in Iraq we ended this"

Kate couldn't stand looking at the images or hearing about the causalities any longer. "Espo, Ryan I think I'm going to take off you can handle things the rest of the day right "she uttered softly as she stood up switching off her computer and grabbing her coat

"Sure" Ryan nodded

"I love you guys" she hugged them both before taking off.

Fifteen minutes later Kate was at the loft that was more like home to her than her own apartment. She fumbled with the key he'd given her before finally getting it into the key hole opening the door. She walked in and heard the tapping of his fingers on his laptop he must be working on his next novel but she didn't care. She walked to is office she just stood there watching him in the door way for a minute.

Castle looked up when he felt someone watching him "Hey" he smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Castle" she whispered her eyes watery with tears as she crossed the room "I love you, I love you so much" she threw her arms around him hugging him to her holding him tight.

Castle responded by wrapping his arms around her and whispered "I love you too Kate …Always"

Kate smiled against him those words were all she needed to hear to erase all the bad images of 12 years ago and today. She knew as long as she had him she was safe.

Author's Note: I usually write fanfic involving Chandler and Monica on #Friends, This is my first attempt at a #Castle fanfic. Just an idea I had about how Kate might handle hearing about and seeing the images of the tragedy today in Boston. I'm sure I'm not alone when I say it made my think about 9/11. I dedicate this to all runners, volunteers, spectators , and family and friends of the runners affected by today's tragedy in Boston and the victims, families and friends affected by 9/11 12 years ago. Never Forget. My thoughts and prayers to all.


End file.
